


The Meeting

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Phoenix [1]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Norman, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Phoenix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe meets Lucas for the first time and discovers something surprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

Joe led his men forward in a charge as the Saxons fell for their feigned retreat again. He turned and charged into the disordered Saxons, vaguely aware of his men following him. Right in front of him was a Saxon lord. He could tell the man was nobility from his armour and the way he held himself. His men followed him and the two groups clashed on the slopes of the hill. After what felt like hours of hard combat, but was probably no more than a quarter hour, he was unseated by one of the lord's men. Turning and swinging his sword, he slashed at the nearest Saxon, fighting his way through the group and back towards his own army. Suddenly the lord was right in front of him again and he swung his sword with all his might, felling the man with one blow. Seeing their lord fall, the men roared and rushed forward, but without his leadership they were cut down easily by the Normans.

The battle raged all day, but eventually the Saxons fled the field and it was left in the hands of the Normans. Joe removed his armour and wandered amongst the dead and dying on the battlefield, offering aid, or a swift death, to those still alive. Eventually he came to the body of the lord he had defeated earlier. He knelt by his side and was shocked to realise the man was still clinging to life. He had fought with honour and Joe wanted to spare him any more suffering, so he drew his knife and raised it.

"Wait," the man croaked. Lying there, covered in blood and mud, he looked much younger than Joe had thought, barely out of his teens. "I must beg a favour from you."

Joe nodded. "If I can grant it, I will."

"What happens when I die you must never tell anyone," the lord urged. He raised his hand feebly. "I know you don't understand, but you will. Watch what happens and then protect it."

"Protect what?" Joe asked, wondering if the man's grievous wounds had caused his mind to break.

"You will see," the lord insisted. "Now strike." He closed his eyes again and Joe pressed the blade against his chest, driving it downwards suddenly to pierce the man's heart. At first nothing happened, and Joe was about to stand and walk away when a red light surrounded the lord's body. He backed away a little, scared but fascinated at the same time. The glow intensified and then the body burst into flames. He gasped and watched in fear as the body burned away to ash. The ashes glowed with such intensity that he had to look away. When he looked back, the body was gone and in its place was a large, orange coloured egg.

He now knew what it was he had promised to protect. He looked around to see if anyone else had seen the fire, but even though it was twilight and the glow should have been easily visible, no one seemed to be taking any notice. He picked the egg up and wrapped it in his cloak, carrying it back to his tent where no one would see it. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he had given his word, so he would protect the egg and wait to see what it would hatch into.


End file.
